Round 2: Here We Go Again
by KawaiiNerdsInc
Summary: One had a terrible past the other an unstable power, Now they must help the worlds mightiest heroes and face there worst fears.
1. Chapter 1

_**An Ibuki fic Plz enjoy.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers, but loved the Movie! :)**

**Summary: I got this idea after seeing the Avenger's movie hope you like it.**

**Pls RxR**

**Prolong**

**(**In the operation room)

"So, any questions for this mission you all will be going on?" A man asked in a strict voice. He was tall, bald, had his hands behind his back, and on his right eye a black eye patch.

"No, who would its simple move the package of weapons from here to there. I could do it by myself truthfully". A guy wearing all iron armor said cockily. All of a sudden the alarm started to go off. Red lights started to glow, and emergency doors started to go down.

"Pull up the intruder on the screen. " The guy with the eye patch hissed. When he looked up at the screen he saw a man with long curly dirty blond hair holding a steal hammer.

"Thor? Open the door now!" He hissed once again. The door opened he came landing on his two feet he was hesitant on trying to get something out.

"You have something you need to tell us, or you're just choking on a bird?" the man in the iron suit said sarcastically.

"L-L-L-Loki he has escaped!" he spoke in a Shakespearean accent.

"What!" Everyone at the table gasped with wide eyes.

How did he escaped from the prison?" A guy with short blond hair asked in a proper, but stern voice.

"I believe he contacted someone, the last I visited him, because I found this when I went to go see him." He then held out a small piece of paper for everyone to look at. It had a capital R that had a crown on top of it.

"I know what this symbol stands for. I'm going to need you all to take a trip for me, I need you to go pick someone up."

"Cornal, what about the mission?" A lady with red hair asked curious.

"Forget about the mission I have a new one for you all." Everyone looked back and forth from one another wondering what he has in store for them.

**Chapter 1**

"So Relena which assignment are you working on now?" Ask a curious and cheerful voice.

"Honors chemistry, I could see you are working pretty hard on that drawing." Someone said in a smart tone.

"Yup, hey can I copy that later." I'm almost done with this drawing how do you like it? She held up her sketch book smiling, waiting on an answer.

"Um, what's it supposed to be?" The girl asked looking up from her chemistry book.

"It's me duh; who do you think it was supposed to be?" She asked while making a pouty face.

"Oh, my bad I thought it was Jerry for a second."

"Haaaa, you got jokes. Where is jerry? Jerry, Jerry come out." All of a sudden you hear little paws scattering on the stage. An all white mouse with red eyes crawling up his master leg.

"Good boy, here is a piece of cheese." She then grabbed the mouse and put it in her pocket.

"You know that's not weird at all…. to me." She said while closing her chemistry book.

"I know people just don't understand like you and I do. There is nothing like a girl and her mouse." She said while patting her pocket.

"You got that right." The other girl said while laughing. Hurry up and copy the assignment so you could do your math.

"Oh, thanks you're a life saver."

(Avenger's POV)

"I can't believe we are doing this."

"Well Tony, we have to do what he says he is our boss."

"Do you always have to follow the rules, if the chief said to "Go jump off a cliff" Would you? Hold on, don't answer that you would." Tony said in a smart tone.

"Could you two please stop arguing like children." A woman said in a stern, but annoyed voice.

"He started it, Ahh high school how I miss it so."

"What is this high school,"

"You miss high school, I hated it worst years of my life,"

"Well you were scrawny and weak so I could understand why,"

"Oh, like you were popular,"

"Actually, I was even more popular then the football team,"

"Excuse me is there anything I can help you all with?" A lady dressed in an office uniform holding a walkie-talkie asked. They were arguing so much that they didn't notice they were all ready inside the school.

"Uh, hi my name is Natasha Romanoff." She reached out her hand for the lady to shake. I'm a friend of a student who goes here.

"And who is the lucky student,"

"Her name is Relena Renolds can you please call her up here, it's an emergency,"

"Ok, please sit and wait here," She said while pointing her hand towards the direction of chairs. They set looking at the lady who kept on hanging up, and picking up the phone.

"I'm sorry, but for some reason she isn't in any of her classes,"

"I was hoping she would be here today,"

"Oh, she did come to school today; she might be skipping again,"

"Is it ok if we take a look around the school,"

"Yes, it's ok,"

"Thank you so much." She wrote them a visitor pass and they went out and about around the school.

"So what are we going to do now?" A guy wearing black sun glasses asked in a calm voice.

"We are going to look for her,"

"In a huge school like this, she could be anywhere,"

"We search till we find her." She said in a demanded voice.

(Girl's in the theater POV)

"It takes you this long to copy my homework?" A girl asks curiously, while putting things in her bag.

"Shut up, I'm just making sure I put them all down correctly,"

"Well hurry up, I'm ready to eat something,"

"Well go head I'm not stoppin ya."

BANG!

"What was that?" She asked slowly looking up from the paper.

"The door getting slammed shut," She said in a whispered, but in smart voice.

"Why would they be in here?" The girls looked up and then went behind a curtain.

"You think there here to take us back to class? She asked holding her mouse.

"If you shut up, they won't notice we're here,"

"Why does **EVERYTHING** you say have to be an insult?"

"Shh!"

"Why would they be in here?" A guy in a fancy business suit asked.

"I just have that feeling ok," A women said in an annoyed voice. They started walking towards the stage looking cautiously.

"Adeline, you know what to do." She made her way over to her friend quietly, but quickly when she touched her friend on her arm they turned invisible.

"Hey, look their some books on the stage."

"There must be someone here, find them they might know where Relena is."

"Friend's of yours I don't know about?"

"As I recall I don't have ancient friends,"

"You mean hot ancient friends."

"Will you shut up, let's get our stuff and get out of here." They looked both ways before making their way back to the front of the stage.

"Hey!" The girls looked up at the women with red hair looking straight at Thor.

"Really, it's a toy sword,"

"Oh, of course it is." The girls looked at him and giggled quietly to each other. While they all were looking towards Thor they started gathering their books up.

"Hey, why are the books moving by itself?" The guy taking off his shades asked. A white mouse came out of nowhere running across the stage.

"Jerry no don't go over there!"

"Wait, Adeline don't…. let go." Everyone then started to look at each other. They stared at the girls in shock. The girls quickly garbed their things, and ran out.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey Ibuki here**_

_**Don't own the Avengers :(**_

_**Chapter 2**_

(Avenger's POV)

By the time they got outside the girl's were already turning a corner.

"Tony, and Steve went after the girl with the burnet hair, Thor, and Clent where going after the blond one." They split up hoping to find the girl's in time.

(Relena's POV)

_**Good, they couldn't see us when we turned the corner and split up.**_ She thought to herself.

When she turned around she crashed into something big, and hard. She fell back her hand rubbing on her nose.

"I'm so sorry I should watch were I am go….. She looks up and saw one of the people in the theater who were looking for her. He was tall and had really short blond hair.

"Crap, I don't know who you are, but I have to go meet up with Adeline." She speed walked passed him and crashed into another guy. She caught herself and looked up. The man was average height, wearing a business suit.

"You have got to be kidding me." She mumbled to herself.

"No, sweetheart I am not." The name is Toney Stark you might have heard about me, what am I saying I know you've heard about me. Now we could do this the hard way, or the ea… He looked and she was gone.

"While you were giving your little speech she took off running towards that direction." He points towards the lunchroom. They ran off to go find her then spotted her getting something out of her pocket.

"Hey, stop,"

"These old people just never give up." Throwing something out in front of her she hoped on it and took off.

"Now, how and when did she get a hovered board?"

"Come on we can try to cut her off."

(Adeline's POV)

Huffing

"Well its official this is my workout for the week." Tucking her light blond hair behind her ear she diverted her eyes towards the people who were surrounding her, a woman and two men looking at her.

"My name is Natasha Romanoff I just want to talk,"

"Sorry old hag no time to talk, she conjured up a smirk and just before she was about to take off a strong hand grasped her arm.

"Ok, let's get this straight. You. No touchy, I don't like being touched so if you don't mind let go,"

"Sorry can't do that,"

"You asked for it." Then his hand wasn't holding anything they all looked surprised once again.

"Where did she go now?" When they turned their heads they saw her running towards a door. When she turned her head she saw Natasha running on the lockers.

"Wow, these people must be really persistent to catch me." Turning every corner she could, but they still were right behind her. Then she saw Relena heading straight for her.

"Wait R…..

CRASH!

"OWWWWWCHHHH!" Why didn't you turn intangible when you saw me coming? She wined while placing her hands on her head.

"Why didn't you stop when you saw me coming?" Placing her hands on her ankle the girl's just kept on arguing.

"Now be nice girls and come with us now." Tony said cutting in. He grabbed Adeline by the arms, and Clent grabbed Relena by the arms.

Relena looks and see a water fountain which creates a smirk on her face.

"You really should let go of me,"

"Now why would I want to do that?" Relena concentrated on the water fountain then it started to shake and water started too erupted out of it. She bends the water and it went after the guy who held her hostage and it slammed him really hard against the lockers. Adeline turned invisible and kicks Tony towards a door which left a dent. The girl's took off and they were gone.

"Clent,"

"Yeah I'm ok, what, and how did she do that?" He got up looking at the locker's that left a huge dent. Everyone with stunned faces looked and was thinking who really are these girls.

(Relena's POV)

"So, what did you think they wanted with you,"

"Don't know, and don't care." She said while looking in the mirror examining her wounds. She was average height has long flowing curly brown hair with light brown eyes. Her friend came over she was also average height long bleach blonde hair with light blue eyes.

"Well I'm going to go raid your refrigerator now." They were in a small apartment which Relena lives in.

"Ok, I'll be in my lab." Going towards the wall she types in a code then it opens up inside there was a gigantic computer and inventions lying on tables. She had gotten to work right away on a small device.

_**I do wonder what did they want. Whatever it's not like I'm going to see them again.**_ Thinking to herself she didn't notice that Adeline had walk in.

"What's that device?" It was a circular with big colorful buttons on it.

"It's a transporting device, the blue button transport you where ever you want to go, and the red button transports you back to where you were previously."

"Wow, that's cool can I try it out,

"Not yet I don't know if it's ready yet, but I promise you will be the first one to try it out." You should be getting home soon before your dad starts calling and yelling at you.

"Are you sure, I can just call and ask if it's alright for me to stay the night again." Starting to dial on her phone Relena takes it.

"No, I know you miss your bed, now go home,

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow." She closed down her lab and walk Adeline out.

"Timothy, Timothy where are you." While looking under the couch something jump on her back purring.

"Timothy there you are." Grabbed him he was a black cat with a big grey spot around his eye she sat down on the couch and started to pet him.

"Hey boy, it looks like it's just me and you again." Laying down a tear dropped from her eye then darkness.

(Avenger's POV)

(In the Operating room)

"What do you mean you let her get away!" He said in a viscous furious tone, Voice echoing in the room.

"Calm, down you it looks like you were about to bust a vain,"

"Calm down, you were one of the one's who let her get away?" I want you all to go out again and bring her to me!

"Whatever it takes?"

"Whatever it takes."


End file.
